The Return of the Fallen Hero
by Ybarra87
Summary: Verse had been defeated and the souls in him had been released all over the globe. However no one expected one of the souls that returned to be a fourteen year old boy named Harry Potter. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belong to Harry Potter or the King of Fighters series.


**This was an idea that just popped into my head and I had to tell. This is also a one shot so if you want to go ahead and make this into a story you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Verse a mysterious entity whose existence came to be thanks Ash Crimson erasing himself by preventing his ancestor from returning to the past creating a time paradox where he never existed in the last King of Fighters Tournament. What people only know about it is that it is a being created from eternal negative energy and thrives from the darkness of people's wishes. Within its being are the souls of numerous fighters from many ages however thanks to the efforts of Team Japan, Team Yagami, K' Team, the Ikari Warriors, the Another World Team, Team China, and the Official Invitation Team it was destroyed scattering all the souls that were in it across the world reviving each one. One those fighters happens to be one who wasn't suppose to die yet but still did thanks to the manipulations of others. That soul is none other than Harry Potter.

Commander Heidern of the Ikari Warriors, was currently at the site of one of the souls that came out of Verse. He had multiple teams looking for each soul that fell out and Heidern was at the sight one of the souls. Had had no idea who the soul was going to be but he was well prepared. Besides himself being there, he had Ralf, Clark, Whip, and his adoptive daughter Leona. As they approached the crater they were all shocked to see it was none other than a teenage boy.

"Should we use force on him if he wakes up?" Ralf asked as he stared at the boy.

Heidern just looked at the boy and gave a small look of shock as he then returned to his normal look. "I want him secured and brought to the ship." He said as he turned around. "If he wakes up tell he is alright and he will have everything explained to him but should he give you trouble then use non-lethal force on him. I want him alive. Leona with me. " He then began to walk away as Leona followed him.

"Is there something you want sir?" She asked maintaining a professional relationship with her father since they working.

"I want you to contact the government in England, tell them I want all files they have on Harry Potter sent to me. Tell them to use whatever they have in order to get them. I want those files." He replied as Leona gave a shocked look.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that boy is Harry Potter, the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived Charles Potter? The boy who willingly put himself out as the boy who lived to keep his brother safe as he was being trained to prepare himself against Voldemort?" Leona asked as Heidern stopped and looked at her.

"Leona, do you truly believe all of that?" He asked.

Leona just looked at her father. "No sir. That's what everyone else believes, frankly I think there was more to it but since I don't have all the facts I'm just stating what everyone knows so far. Like you said it's best to state the obvious than to reveal everything." She replied.

Heidern gave a small smile." That's my girl." He said as his face returned to normal. "I always thought there was more to the story but didn't have all the facts. Now that we know his soul was one of the souls in his body we need to know everything about him. I want to know everything. His life before he died to his final day."

A FEW DAYS LATER ON THE HEIDERN FLEET

A few days have passed and so far Heidern hadn't had any luck in getting any proper information about Harry from England. The officials there kept running into problems there with the ministry of Magical Britain, Heidern knew someone was stonewalling them preventing them from finding anything out. They couldn't find a thing not even the sister of Harry's mother whose family just moved in the middle of the night. Heidern was getting mad but he then got word that Harry was waking up. He didn't know what to expect but decided to go into the room he was in on his own. As he got there he saw Harry trying to get up.

"Where am I?" Harry asked as he then noticed Heidern. "Who are you?"

"I am Commander Heidern of the Ikari Warriors." Heidern responded.

"Never heard of you." Harry said as he touched his head only to notice he didn't have his glasses and could see without them. "Where are my glasses?"

"You didn't have any."

As Harry tried to figure out what was going on, Heidern then asked, "Do you know your name?"

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry answered as he looked at Heidern. "But from the look on your face I say you already knew that."

Heidern just gave a small nod and then asked. "Do you know how old you are?"

Harry just looked at the commander. "I'm fourteen." He replied as he then shouted. "I think its time for me to start asking questions and getting answers! We can start with why are you asking me all of this?! If you know who I am then you should know how old I am so why don't you tell me what's going on!"

Heidern just looked Harry in the eyes seeing that he wasn't going to back down and gave a sigh. "Very well, Mr. Potter." He said. "This isn't an easy thing to say and hard for you to accept but you should know that you have been dead for three years."

Harry just gave a shocked look hearing that. "No that can't be possible!" He shouted. "You're lying! This has to be a lie!"

"It isn't Mr. Potter." Heidern replied. "Now I don't know the whole story about what happened since the Ikari Warriors don't get involved with the magical world. We only handle threats that threaten the safety of the entire world however that doesn't mean we don't pay attention to the events happening in other countries, magical or not."

"Then how am I now alive?"

"During the last King of Fighters Tournament an entity known as Verse appeared. It is a being that contains the souls of numerous fighters in it but in the end it was defeated releasing all of the souls in it. You were one of those souls." Heidern replied.

Harry just stared at Heidern in disbelieve. "I don't know how to take this all. You're basically telling me that I've been dead for three years and that my soul was in some strange entity along with a lot of other souls and from the sound of it I happen to be one of the souls freed out of who knows how many! Do you know shocking that sounds?! This is even more shocking than the day I found out that my parents died protecting me from Voldemort instead of dying in the car crash my aunt and uncle told me about learning I was a wizard in the process!" He ranted out while Heidern gave a suspicious look.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me you had no idea that your parents were alive? What about your brother did you know about him?" He asked.

Harry gave a confused look hearing that. "Brother? What are you talking about?" He asked as he developed a headache. "Wait I remember something."

"What is it you remember?"

"Voldemort had Cedric Diggory killed and used my blood to get his body back then we began to battle. I had managed to push him back somehow when Dumbledore appeared along with my father. Voldemort saw this and ordered his followers to retreat saying something that Dumbledore knew this was coming and was planning something. I didn't know what was going on but was grateful to see him along with my father, I really didn't know how he was standing in front of me alive when all of a sudden a felt spell hit me in the back. As I fell to the ground in pain I saw a boy who looked just like me stand right in front of me next to my father and Dumbledore. Dumbledore explained to me that the boy was my brother Charles and he was the real boy who lived since Voldemort attacked him that night instead of me. I was only declared the boy who live as a means to distract everyone while my parents faked their own deaths so they could raise the real boy who lived preparing him for when Voldemort came back and now that he was back I was no longer needed. Dumbledore told me I had to die in order for Voldemort to die and that he would tell everyone I willingly put my life in danger to help my brother and that my sacrifice was meant to help him. The last thing I remember is my brother pointing his wand at me saying Avada Kedevra!" Harry explained as he then gave out a huge scream of rage. "EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE WAS A LIE! EVERYTHING I'VE KNOWN WAS A LIE! NOTHING WAS REAL! WHY WAS I EVEN BROUGHT BACK?!"

Heidern just remained still as Harry's anger began to fill the room causing things in it to explode. Several soldiers came running in only for Heidern to stop them. "Stand down. He needs this." He ordered as Harry began to calm himself. "Do you feel better now?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." Harry said as he then noticed the other soldiers in the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away."

"It's fine. The way I see it you were entitled to it." Heidern said as he then ordered the soldiers to leave.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

Heidern just remained still as he thought for a minute. "After everything that has happened especially what you have told me I think it's only right for me to contact the wizarding world." He said as Harry gave a shocked look and was about to object when he then said. "Let me finish. I am going to contact the MACUSA, since Magical America happens to be the most advanced country of the wizarding world and could probably give us some answers to Verse as well as about you."

"Can they be trusted?" Harry then asked.

"I have turned to them for help on several occasions involving certain situations that placed the world at risk. They given me whatever information they could during those times which was helpful. In other words they can be trusted." Heidern said as Harry gave a small nod. "Now I'm going to go contact them so right now just wait here until I come back." Heidern then left the room to contact someone from the MACUSA.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Heidern had just sent word to the MACUSA for their assistance in the investigation against Verse and to send one of their best aurors as well. They had responded by telling him that they would be sending someone real soon and to wait in his office. As Heidern waited patiently waited a bright flash appeared in front of him as well as a man around his early thirties. "I take it you're the auror the MACUSA sent me?" He asked.

The man just looked at Heidern. "Yes, I am. The name is Mark Wilkins." He said.

Heidern just looked at Mark. "So when is the other person going to show up?" He then asked.

"What other person?" Mark asked.

"The one who is suppose to provide us with some kind of answers about Verse."

Mark just shook his head and gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm that person." He replied earning a surprised look from Heidern.

"You're their expert?"

"Well I happen to have an interest in ancient legends and make it a hobby to study them. I listed it as one of my interests in my resume and apparently they decided to send me here but don't worry I happen to be a very good auror as well."

"Well you better be." Heidern said as he got out from behind his desk. "First tell me what you know about Verse."

"To be honest, not much. The legends and scrolls we have uncovered only mention his arrival due to a huge time anomaly. Basically someone wiping out their own existence. However the scrolls also mention how he is made of the souls of many strong fighters and warriors along with people who died before their time. Those kind of people help speed up his arrival should they die before they were suppose to." Mark answered.

Heidern just thought to himself for a moment. "I thank you for that information." He responded. "Now I need to know something. What is your stance on Albus Dumbledore?"

Mark just gave an angry look hearing his name. "To be honest I don't like the man." He answered. "While he may be a hero to Magical Britain as well as a few other people who worship him, I am not one of them. What Magical Britain doesn't want to know is that during the war with Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore had information that could of stopped him earlier but refused to give due to him thinking they didn't need to know it. Because of his actions a lot of lives were lost which could of been prevented if he had gave that information willingly. The way I see it, he is a person who only sees people as pawns he can use and discards them the moment they outlived their usefulness. However to make matters worse he is trying to drag the other countries into his war with Voldemort and trying to use whatever he can to do it. If he succeeds then the lives of other wizards will be in his hands and he will lead them to their doom."

"I see." Heidern said. "The reason why I'm asking you on your stance on him is because we have one of the souls from Verse in our custody and this person is a wizard. Now it's very important that Dumbledore doesn't know about this person since he is the reason for their death."

"Who is this person?" Mark asked.

"Harry Potter." Heidern answered causing Mark to sit in a chair in shock of who it was.

"Are you telling me that Harry Potter, the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived or better known as the Brother-Who-Sacrificed-Himself-To-Help-His-Brother, was somehow brought back to life?!" Mark shouted.

"Yes and he isn't happy about how he died." Heidern stated.

"Let me guess, he didn't die like Dumbledore said he did? Did he?" Mark asked. Heidern just shook his head as he explained everything Harry remember and the records he had tried to obtain about him from the ministry of Magical Britain only stonewall the attempts being made not to mention moving the sister of Lily Potter and her family. "This has that old man's work written all over it." He said as he gave a scoff. "You see I always suspected that there was more to the story about Harry's death not to mention the rumors of what went on in Hogwarts when he started there. The first year a troll got in, the second year something was happening to some of the student, third year he was nearly killed by dementors while they were looking for the escaped criminal Sirius Black, and then his fourth year where he had his name drawn out of the Goblet of Fire. His entire school thought he put his name in for attention but my coworkers along with my boss and me saw that he was being set up seeing that someone wanted him dead. I didn't think he would actually die this time but to have his own brother kill him because Dumbledore said he was dark that's just wrong but it does make sense now. You see after Charles returned with Harry's body along with the body of Cedric Diggory he told everyone that Voldemort had returned and killed both of them as he then explained how he was the real boy who lived. Now most of the people there bought his speech but a couple people there didn't believe him and demanded the DMLE to get involved. Now Dumbledore quickly claimed that he sensed that Voldemort did something dark to Harry's body and destroyed it completely with a spell. His action made one person attacked Charles right away."

"Who?"

"Harry's owl, Hedwig."

"His owl?"

"Yeah, it saw Harry's body and began to attack Charles. It was like it knew what he did."

"What happened next?"

"Well Dumbledore hit the owl with a stunner and Charles pulled his wand out to kill her only to be stop by someone who consider Harry a friend. Charles claimed that the owl deserved to die for attacking while the friend who was defending the owl claimed that she must of attacked him out of grief since she probably considered it his fault Harry died in the first place. Charles didn't care about what excuse the owl had and claimed that it attacked him and it deserved to die. Harry's friend refused to move aside which made Charles point his want towards them only for Dumbledore to step in. Yeah he couldn't afford Charles causing any problems that would cost them allies so he had to put a stop to it. In the end, Hedwig was taken in by the friend who save her while Charles ended up with a huge scar across his face thanks to her."

Heidern just gave a small laugh hearing that as he looked at Mark. "Mr. Wilkins, I don't really pay much attention to the wizarding world or their events. Just the important things that could threaten my side of the world. So I would like to know what exactly has been going on over in Magical Britain."

Mark just gave a sigh. "To be honest the war is still going on." He replied. "A year after Harry had died, his brother Charles had a showdown with Voldemort in the ministry which started in the Hall of Prophecy. Apparently Charles went there for a prophecy there but something happened, now from what I heard he couldn't get to it. I don't know what happened next but he then destroyed every prophecy in the hall."

"He was there for a prophecy?"

"Yeah, apparently it foretold about Charles defeating of Voldemort and Voldemort was after it to find out what it said. He should of been able to get to it since it was about him but-" Before Mark could go on something then occurred to him. "I don't believe it!" He shouted as he face palmed himself. "I can't believe no one has realized it since it was so obvious!"

"Do you mind telling me what it so obvious?" Heidern asked.

"The reason why Charles Potter couldn't get to him was because the prophecy was never about him! It was about Harry! Harry was the one who defeated him that night and the one who needs to face him! Not Charles! Dumbledore chose the wrong child that night and used the real boy who lived as a pawn and sacrifice having his own brother kill him in the end! However Harry wasn't meant to die so the moment he was killed it just speeded up the arrival of Verse!" Mark yelled out as he then realized something else. "You also said that Dumbledore told Harry he had to die in order for Voldemort to die and I think I now know why but I'm going to need all the facts first. Could I talk to him?"

"Very well." Heidern answered as he took Mark to the room Harry was in.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Heidern patiently waited outside of Harry's room as Mark was inside talking to Harry about his life and everything that happened. After an hour, he came out with a disgusted look on his face. "I take it he told you everything you wanted to know?" Heidern asked.

"Yeah, he did." Mark replied as he let out a disgusted sigh. "And to be honest, it's taking all thee will power I have not to go down to Magical Britain and kill that old bastard myself!"

"That bad?"

Mark just gave a small upset chuckle. "Oh bad doesn't begin to describe it! Try living nightmare! I mean that old fuck placed him with people who hates our kind knowing how they would treat him! He was planning Harry's life straight from the beginning like it was a game! He knew how unloved he would be and would follow the first person who would at least give him a small ounce of love! Harry basically had no chance against that old fool!" He screamed.

Heidern just gave a disgusted groan. "So what now?" He asked.

Mark just gave a sigh. "Too be honest, I don't know. I mean with what Harry told me it would be enough for the other countries to say no to Dumbledore's request for their help in his war. I mean in his first year a national treasure of our world was destroyed because of Dumbledore's plans and we had no idea about it's destruction. If I was to tell my bosses exactly what Harry went through I'm pretty sure they would inform the other countries who want to refuse Dumbledore's request and use it against him." Mark said as he began thinking and then looked at Heidern. "You said something about trying to find his aunt and uncle right?"

"Yes, I had the officials in England try finding them only for them to report that they just left in the middle of the night."

Mark slowly nodded his head hearing that. "Dumbledore must of moved them since questions were being asked and he needs our help for his war. If the truth got out about how Harry was really treated then that would reveal what he really thought of Harry and he wouldn't gain our help. I think I know how to find his aunt and uncle."

"You do? How?"

"You see there's this criminal who deals in stolen magical artifacts who is also apart of a vigilante group Dumbledore is in charge of. Now he's been on our radar for years but we could never grab him because Dumbledore would protect him saying that he could help redeem him. Now we did think of grabbing him to get Dumbledore to stop asking other countries for help but we realized in the end he would throw him away if it meant getting a bigger army but this changes things. I have a good feeling he knows where Harry's aunt and her family is and with the right persuasion he will lead us to him."

"That's good but what about Harry?" Heidern asked.

"To be honest, I really don't know." Mark responded as he gave a sigh. "I have a feeling my bosses will want to keep his resurrection a secret and I can't exactly blame them. Magical Britain has chosen to stay in the dark about your side of the world and if they find out what happened, it might cause them to do something stupid especially if they find out about Harry. They would claim he is a citizen of their country and want him back. Who know what they would do to him if they did get him back."

Heidern just remained silent as he thought for a minute. "I have a suggestion." He said as Mark looked at him. "What if Harry stays here? I could have him join us and train him. It's obvious he has no idea what to do now and needs time to adjust to the truth. It might just help him if he stays here."

"I think you may be right." Mark responded. "However he's going to need help learning how to use his magic. I get the strong feeling his education was sabotaged so he really doesn't know much but I'm pretty sure my bosses would assign someone to teach probably me. I mean you need an expert on ancient legends and the best person to help you in this moment so it would probably fall to me to teach him." Mark then left to inform his superiors of what he had found out while Heidern went into Harry's room to tell him what was going to happen next.

Over the next few days Mark has kept Harry busy teaching him how to use his magic as well as telling him what exactly happened in Magical Britain since he's been dead. Harry didn't know what to feel knowing that the war was still going on and to be honest he really didn't care. Ever since he had found out his entire life had been a lie, he didn't know what to feel or not feel, especially since Harry found out about all of the potions and blocks that was placed on him by Dumbledore. Mark had taken him to an American branch of Gringotts to confirm a suspicion he had about Harry the day he met Mark and Heidern informed Harry that he would be joining the Ikari Warriors since it might just help him find some purpose. He had found out that Dumbledore had placed multiple blocks on him that would block almost all of his magic as well as giving him potions to make him weak as well as loyal to Dumbledore and those he thought were right for Harry to be around. He had also found out that he was the heir to several houses as well including Slytherin. Harry was confused how he was still an heir to all these houses when he had died only for the goblins to inform him that his death was never suppose to happen so soon. The moment he was killed by Charles his soul was instantly absorbed into Verse speeding up it's arrival that his death never had time to fully registered. Luckily everything that was placed on him was dispelled the moment he died but Mark was furious to find out that Harry had something else in him. Mark had informed Harry that he had a horcrux in his head and explained what it was, when he was finished Harry realized why Dumbledore wanted him dead and was mad. Mark was mad as well that Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was still around due to this but kept this all to himself, not to mention having Harry killed even though there were ways to remove it without having to destroy the horcrux's vessel. When Harry learned all of this he just didn't know how to respond to it all anymore, it was like the person he was never existed at all. He just felt emotionless but luckily Mark and the Ikari Warriors made it clear to Harry he wasn't going to be abandoned by them.

As for the situation with Dumbledore trying to drag the other magical countries into his war, well Mark had taken everything he had learned to his bosses who weren't supporters of the old goat. They were shocked to learn that Harry was back from the dead thanks to Verse but were even more shocked to learn about what Harry been through. They had agreed with Mark after hearing everything that the Dursleys needed to be found and brought to their country so they could be used against Dumbledore. They had sent a team of American aurors for Mundungus Fletcher and gave him a choice that he either take them to the Dursleys so they can take them or go to prison for the thefts of magical artifacts that came from their country. They told him Dumbledore would throw him away since he would no longer be needed if he succeeded in persuading the other countries of joining his war so if he wanted to keep his freedom he give them the Dursleys. Mundungus being the coward he was instantly agreed and took the aurors to where the Dursleys were. The aurors then took them to Magical America where they were held until the last meeting where Dumbledore would find out if the other countries would help him. However all chances he had for getting their help ended when the evidence of the abuse of Harry Potter was introduced along with the Dursleys. He was in for a bigger shock when they told him that they knew about the destruction of the Philosopher's Stone as well as the dairy of Tom Riddle, the real name of Voldemort, and the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. After everything had been told how Dumbledore placed Harry with his magic hating relatives just so he could mold him into the person he wanted to be eventually leading him to his death for his brother the other countries immediately agreed to not lend him any help since they didn't trust him with the lives of their wizards.

As the years went by Harry had mastered his magic thanks to Mark and became an elite member of the Ikari Warriors working along Ralf, Clark, Leona, and Whip thanks to their training along with Heidern's. Thanks to them Harry had felt like he was beginning to find himself again, finally finding out who he finally was. Heidern even officially adopted Harry changing letting him change his last name to Heidern. Harry finally felt happy, he finally had a family that cared about him and that meant a lot to him.

FOUR YEARS LATER

HARRY AGE 18

Harry was currently sitting in a room along with Ralf, Clark, Leona, and Whip waiting for Heidern to show up. He was wearing green military pants along with a dark black t-shirt and brown fingerless gloves. The reason they were waiting for Heidern was simple he had called a meeting that involved that they all be there.

"How long is the commander going to be?!" Ralf whined out as Whip gave a small giggle.

"Ralf, you know the commander will be here soon so just relax." Clark said as he patiently waited.

"Well what do you think this meeting could be about?" Ralf then asked.

"Don't know but it has to be something big if he wants all of us here including me." Harry stated.

Just then Heidern walked in with a file in his hand. "Now I understand all of you must be wondering why I have called you here and the answer is simple. There's a new King of Fighters Tournament coming up. Now we don't know who is exactly hosting it or if there is a motive for hosting it. What we do know is that they are inviting all the fighters who have participated in past tournaments including new ones and they making sure to invite the fighters who were brought back to life by Verse." He said as he showed to invitations to the tournament.

Harry just gave a stunned look. "Are you telling me they want me to take part in the tournament?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry." Heidern responded. "Like always it's a three person team which is why we received two invitations so all six of use will be participating. The first team will be Ralf, Clark, and Whip while Harry, Leona, and myself will be the other. I don't know what the person behind this tournament is planning but I will not allow them to target any of my team."

"So when is the tournament?" Leona asked.

"It will be happening in a month however we will before we get ready for it we will be heading to France." Heidern answered.

"What's in France sir?" Whip asked.

"I have receive reports that one of the souls brought back by Verse is there. He is currently staying with a noble family whose mission is to protect the innocent. They have received an invitation as well." Heidern answered.

"What's so special about this person that it involves us to go there?" Harry then asked.

"We have rumor to believe that this person was the one who cause the time paradox which resulted in Verse appearing." Heidern replied.

Harry just gave a sign as he shook his head. "If that's true then we need Mark to come with us." He said.

"I have already informed him of what was going on and he has agreed to meet us there tomorrow. Now everyone pack up whatever supplies you need we'll be leaving first thing in the morning." Heidern said as he then left the room.

THE NEXT DAY

AT THE BLANCTORCHE MANSION IN FRANCE

Harry and the Ikari Warriors had shown up at the Blanctorche mansion, the current head of the family Elisabeth had talked about the invitation she had received from whoever was hosting the new KOF tournament with asking her and her friend Ash to participate along with another fighter. She had told them that she had contacted a friend of hers to be the third fighter, a man named Shen Woo. Heidern had asked her how she got to Ash so quickly only for Elisabeth to tell her she was contacted by a man named Kukri that he knew where Ash was. Everyone was curious about how Elisabeth was able to remember Ash when he had erased himself from history causing everyone to forget him and his existence which she only responded by telling her Ash was a very important person to her and was someone she could never forget. Though he had erased his existence from the world she could never forget him as he had a place in her heart, she was just grateful to have him back. Eventually the time came when she felt it was time for them to meet Ash and lead them to the backyard where he was sitting in a chair admiring the flowers.

"Ash." Elisabeth said getting his attention.

"What is it Betty?" Ash asked while calling Elisabeth by the nickname he gave her.

"There are some people here to see us and they want to talk to you now." Elisabeth said as the Harry and the Ikari Warriors walked out.

"Well here's some familiar faces I never thought I see again." Ash said as he looked at each member of the team and stopped on Harry. "You must be a new member I don't remember you at all."

"Well that's because I've been only been back for four years since I was dead for three years before I was brought back along with you." Harry responded causing Ash to give an interested smirk and Elisabeth to give a shocked look.

"You're one of the souls brought back?" Elisabeth asked.

"Yeah, apparently I wasn't suppose to die when I did and that caused my soul to be taken into Verse to help speed up his arrival." Harry replied.

Elisabeth took a moment to absorb what she heard while Ash got up and looked at Harry curiously. "You're a wizard are you not?" He asked causing Elisabeth to give another surprised look.

"Yeah, I am." Harry said as he gave an annoyed groan at being exposed.

"Oh you don't have to worry Betty here happens to know some of the wizarding families of France. Her family has been good friends with the French Ministry of Magic since her family has a reputation to defend the innocent when they or the world are in trouble. They made it known to help both sides of the world." Ash replied.

Just then Elisabeth's butler, Jacques, came to tell her that someone had arrived to see her as well as who they were. Elisabeth then turned towards everyone. "I have to excuse myself a friend has come for a visit. I will go to them and try to get them to come back later." She said as she then left.

After Elisabeth left Harry and Ash began talking about how they both died. Granted it was a bit dark but it was something they both wanted to know. As they talked about how they died Harry's team just watched from a distance keeping an eye on him. After they were done talking about there deaths Harry was startled by the hooting on an owl and was shocked to see a snowy white owl flying towards him. "Hedwig, is that you?" Harry asked with a look of surprise on his face as the owl landed on his shoulder. "It is! Where have you been?" He asked as he then heard a young girl's voice calling out.

"Hedwig where did you go?!" The girl shouted as she then saw Hedwig on Harry's shoulder but froze the moment she saw Harry. "Harry?"

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Elisabeth was currently talking to her old friend Gabrielle Delacour since she came to visit her as their families had been friends for generation. ""So Gabrielle what's your reason for this visit?" She asked as she looked at her friend who had a snowy white owl on her shoulder.

"Well things are getting hectic in my side of the world with the war happening in Magical Britain so I decided to take my worries off of it for now by coming to visit you." Gabrielle replied.

Elisabeth gave a sigh as she wanted to tell Gabrielle to come back later but she knew of the problems Magical France has been having trying to ignore Magical Britain's demands for help from them. "I take it Magical Britain is still trying to bully your country into helping them with their war?" She asked.

"Yes, they haven't let up on their demand for our help." Gabrielle said as she gave out a sigh. "I thought they would have dropped it since the MACUSA proved how Dumbledore basically made Harry's life a nightmare all so he could use him as a pawn as well as his years at Hogwarts. I mean he had no idea about his parents being alive or about his brother and Dumbledore just claimed he did. Still I have no idea how the MACUSA found out about all of this or how they got a hold of Harry's aunt and uncle." She said as she gave a sad frown and looked at the owl on her shoulder.

"You really cared about Harry didn't you?" Elisabeth asked as she saw the look on Gabrielle's face that showed her true feelings about him.

"Yes and I still do." She replied. "I may not have known him for long but I saw how special he was even when no one else would see that and the fact that he saved me from those merpeople when I was being held hostage by them during the second task of that stupid tournament my sister was in proves it." Gabrielle said as the owl on her shoulder just started to hoot.

Elisabeth just took a look at the owl. "I see you brought Hedwig with you. Any reason why?" She asked.

"Well I thought it would be good for her since all the commotion going on at home about Magical Britain. Hedwig doesn't really care for them after what was done to Harry, I mean she loved Harry but to have him die and then for Dumbledore to destroy his body so no one could figure out what had happened to him. However I never expected her to attack his brother I mean I don't know what her reason was but I know it was a good one." Gabrielle said as she scratched under her chin.

"I still can't believe you took her with you."

"I had to in order to keep her safe since Charles wanted to kill her for attacking him but I managed to say she must of done it out of grief for Harry. It basically got Charles to show his true colors since he didn't care what the reason was and still wanted her to die. I just stood in front of her refusing to move which made him point his wand towards me luckily Dumbledore stopped it but I get the feeling he didn't want Charles to cast him any allies." Gabrielle explained as she gave a sad sigh. "I brought her with me after the tournament had ended and been caring for her since. I can tell she still misses him as much as I do. It's still hard to believe it has been seven years since he died."

Elisabeth gave a shocked look as she began to realize something. What if the boy with the Ikari Warriors who was brought back to life along with Ash was actually Harry? Ash had revealed he was a wizard and he did technically say he died seven years ago and been back for four. By the look of him she could tell he was around eighteen and Harry died when he was fourteen. She really didn't know but she couldn't just tell Gabrielle only to get her hope up if it isn't him. However Elisabeth knew what it was like to lose someone you truly cared about wishing you had them back. She then gave a sigh and said. "Gabrielle I have some people here right now for something important and-"

Before she could even finish Gabrielle interrupted her. "Oh I didn't know you had company. I'll better not waste anymore of your time." She said as she turned around only for Hedwig to move her head looking around like she was looking for someone and start flapping her wings flying off to the backyard. Gabrielle stopped and watched as Hedwig flew off and went running after her. "Hedwig! Where are you going?!" She shouted as she ran after her only to lose her somewhere in the backyard where the garden was. "Hedwig where did you go?!" she shouted as she looked around only to find her perched on a man's shoulder. She took a good look at the man sensing something very familiar about him and began to realize who he was. "Harry?"

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Harry looked at the girl who called out to him and saw that she looked familiar to him. After a few seconds he began to realize who she was. "Gabi?" He asked as she came running towards him and hugged him.

"It is you!" She shouted as she hugged him tightly and then looked at his face. "But how is this possible?"

"It's sort of a long and complicated story." Harry replied as Elisabeth walked towards them.

"So my hunch was right." She said as Gabrielle looked at her.

"Elisabeth you knew about him being alive?" She asked.

"To be honest I just met him today and found out he came back from the dead the same time Ash did. I didn't even suspect who he really was until you started talking about him." Elisabeth said as she gave a sigh.

Leona, Ralf, Clark, and Whip just looked at Harry who was still being hugged by Gabrielle while Heidern just observed the situation. "Harry what's going on?" Whip asked.

Harry just gave a small groan. "This is Gabrielle Delacour, she was a friend of mine before I died." He stated as Gabrielle just gave a confused look while he looked at Heidern who just gave Harry a nod. Seeing this Harry began to explain to Gabrielle what exactly happened after the third task and how he had died eventually getting to the point on how he came back.

Gabrielle was shocked and found it all very hard to believe except she knew it was true since Harry was standing right in front of her. Granted he was now three years older than her making him close to her age now but it still did not change the fact that he was killed by his brother. She just patiently listened to his story about what had happened after he had came back to life. She was glad that he was fine now and had people he considered his family and that he was the one who gave the MACUSA all the information they needed to stop Dumbledore's request for the other wizarding countries to help in the war. After hearing what happened with Harry, she then began to tell him how she cared for Hedwig and the trouble Magical Britain has been causing Magical France basically trying to bully her country into helping them which just made Harry mad.

Eventually an hour passed as Gabrielle was introduced to everyone and learned about their relationship with Harry and how they thought of him as family. As they continued the talk the sound of an explosion and screaming made it all stop. "What the hell was that?!" Ralf shouted out as the screams got louder.

Just then Elisabeth's butler came out and whispered into her ear then left. "I was just informed that there are a bunch of masked people going around killing people with wands." She said as Gabrielle gave a shocked look.

"Those are death eaters! What are they doing out here in France?!" She shouted.

"I don't know but I intend to put a stop to it." Harry said as he got up.

"You're not going alone Harry." Heidern responded as the other Ikari Warriors stood next to him. "You're an Ikari Warrior now. That means your battle has officially became our battle."

"I'll be coming with you as well." Elisabeth replied. "I have contacted Shen Woo who is in a near by bar to join us."

"If you don't mind Betty, I will be coming with you as well." Ash said as he got up. "After all a new King of Fighters Tournament is coming up and I have to be in top shape."

"What about me?" Gabrielle asked.

"I want you to stay here with Hedwig, Gabi." Harry answered.

Gabrielle could see that she was not looking at the Harry who had saved her when she was a little girl but someone completely different. She had no idea how to describe it but if she had to it would be that she was looking at someone who was now greater than the boy who saved her. She could see that he was going to go no matter what. "Please stay safe Harry." She said.

Harry just gave her a small comforting smile. "I'll be okay Gabi." He said to her as he then walked off with the others.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Everyone had a arrived at the area where the death eaters were attacking and began to go over what to do. The plan was to take all of them out either leaving the leader for last. As they were ready they proceeded to approach them. "Which one of you is in charge?" Heidern asked as the death eaters stared at him.

"That's none of your business you stupid muggle!" A death eater shouted only for Heidern to throw a cutting projectile that slashed right into him and killed him.

"That was a warning to show you that we will not hold back, now I want to see your leader!" Heidern shouted as a death eater walked forward.

"I'm the one in charge here." He said.

"I'm only going to say this once. Tell your men to surrender now and they get to walk away alive but if they don't then they all die." Heidern stated.

"Who do you think you are to give us such orders?" The death eater in charge asked.

"Figures your country wouldn't know who I am." Heidern said as he stared straight the one in charge. "I am Commander Heidern of the Ikari Warriors, now this is your last chance to surrender."

The death eater in charge just laughed at him. "You need to know your place muggle!" He shouted as he pointed his wand towards Heidern.

Heidern just shook his head. "The hard way it is." He said as he then shouted out. "Harry you're up!"

Just then a thick wire went right through the lead death eater's hand slicing off his fingers causing him to drop his wand. Harry then stepped out into the open as the wire wrapped itself around his arm. The death eaters just gave out shocked looks as they were whispering who he looked like and that it couldn't be possible. "I see you idiots still remember me." Harry said as he gave out a small chuckle.

"You're suppose to be dead!" The lead death eater shouted as he clutched his hand in pain.

"Yeah, I was dead but now I'm back." Harry replied as quickly ran towards him and threw is fist right into his gut causing him to give out a painful groan as Harry then used his other fist to punch him right in the face shattering the leader's mask into pieces as well as embedding it into his face. Harry just gave a small smirk at who was under the mask. "Well, here's someone I never thought I see again. How have you been Lucius?" Lucius just looked at Harry unable to form any words due to the pain he was in. Harry just gave a small chuckle at this. "We'll catch up later." He said as he then head butted him right in the face knocking him out and looked at the other death eaters. "Well since you refused to surrender, it time for all of you to die."

Before they could say anything Elisabeth came out along with Ash and Shen Woo, creating a beam of light that went through three death eaters as Ash burned two of them with his green flames and Shen Woo began savagely beating them left from right. The rest of the Ikari Warriors joined in making sure all of the civilians were gone first before they started to attack the death eaters. While his team was busy dealing with them, Harry noticed he was surrounded by death eaters.

"It's time for you to die again Potter!" One of them shouted.

Harry just gave a small smirk. "In case you haven't figured out, I'm not that same little boy from seven years ago. I've changed into what I believe is better than all the crap I was fed!" He shouted as his smirk faded away and he let out an angry battle cry. The death eaters just stumbled back in fear of his battle cry as Harry then elbowed the death eater behind him shattering his ribs as he used his other arm to throw a ball of ice freezing the death eater in front of him. He then grabbed the death eater behind him from the neck and threw him at three death eaters to his left hitting them causing them to all fall to the ground then with a quick pull of his right arm a heavy thick wire raised up from the ground around them causing them to all be held by thick wire that was severely cutting into them.

"What did you do to them Potter?!" One of the remaining death eaters asked.

"Oh I killed them." Harry replied as the death eaters in the wire just gave out painful screams. "You see I specialize in trap making and I happen to use wire as my main weapon. You'll be surprised with what it could do as well as what it can cut through." Harry then turned towards the surviving death eaters. "I suppose it's time for you to die now."

The remaining death eaters gave out shocked gasps. "You're not suppose to be killing! This goes against what Dumbledore taught you!" They shouted out.

Harry just gave another small chuckle. "I lost interest in that old fuck's teachings the moment I found out my entire life was a lie and the brother I never knew I had killed me!" He shouted as created a ball of fire in one hand and ice in the other slamming them into each other creating a huge thick mist surrounding them. The death eaters began to panic as he let out a laugh. "You have to love the irony in this. You morons go around terrorizing people who can't fight back and now the shoe is one the other foot. You can't see me but I can see you so what is it like to be afraid for the first time?"

"We're not afraid!" A death eater shouted out as he then heard a scream coming near him. The death eater looked to see it was one of his comrades dead impaled by his own arm. The death eater began to panic looking for somewhere to run only to stumble upon two more of his comrades each their necks sliced opened. The death eater began to panic since he knew he was the last one alive and was scared. "Please don't kill me!" He begged out.

"Okay I won't." Harry said in the mist. "Provided you tell me how many people have begged you not to kill them and you better not lie because I will know."

The death eater began thinking through his mind quickly trying to figure out the answer. The truth was there were people who begged for their lives only for him to kill them and he did take count at first but then lost interest. "I don't know! I lost count over a hundred!" He shouted.

"Over a hundred huh? Over a hundred people begged for you not to kill them or their families and loved ones but instead you did. So many people yet you still killed them." Harry said as a wire then went out and wrapped around the man's arm slicing it off causing him to let out a huge scream. "Their screams were probably a lot like yours yet you still ignored it and killed them." Harry said as he then punched him in the face causing him to stumble back and fall down as he felt something very sharp go through his feet. The mist began to fade as the death eater saw Harry standing right above him. "I think it's only right that I kill you the same way you killed them." He said as he pulled out a knife and pierced it right through his heart killing him. Harry then walked away noticing his team looking at him and gave a sigh. "Yeah, I know I got carried away but I had to do it with these animals. They been given way to many chances when they don't deserve any."

"Relax Harry, we know all about them." Leona said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "While I do agree you did get carried away you had every right to with these people given your past with."

"Yeah I admit you were really something, even scared me." Ralf replied. "But you should remember to hold back when the KOF Tournament starts."

"Yeah I know." Harry said as he just waved his hand at Ralf as Mark then showed up with Gabrielle and Hedwig.

"It's about time you got here Wilkins." Heidern said as he approached him.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late." Mark replied. "Some stuff came up and when I finally got done with it I went to the Blanctorche Mansion and met Ms. Delacour there. She informed me of what was going on so I knew I had to get here however she insisted on coming with me." Mark then noticed the pile of bodies with wire sticking out. "Harry get carried away again?" He asked.

"Well you know his history with these people so it shouldn't surprise you." Heidern stated.

"You do have a point." Mark replied as he then noticed Lucius Malfoy who gave a groan and began to wake up. "Well I'll be, if it isn't Magical Britain's prime example of it's corruption?"

Lucius woke up to see that he was surrounded and gave a disgusted scoff. "You dumb muggles better let me go now!" He shouted.

"You're in no position to make any demand Mr. Malfoy." Mark replied as he stared down at Lucius. "You happen to launch an attack on another country and don't even think that the Imperious claim will work here as the laws of Magical France are different than your country's."

Lucius gave a small growl as he then noticed the bodies of his fellow death eaters. "How dare you stupid muggles kill my kind!" He screamed out only to be hit in the face by Heidern.

"I gave you a chance to surrender, you chose not to so you left us with little choice but to kill your friends." Heidern replied.

"You have no idea what kind of trouble you have caused for your kind you filthy muggle!" Lucius hissed out.

"That's where your wrong Mr. Malfoy." Mark responded. "Commander Heidern happens to be the head of a military group that's mission is to help protect the world from various threats. Now he happens to be here for something different but that doesn't mean he won't help when a problem arises such as yourself. As for Ms. Blanctorche well he family has made it a mission to protect the innocent whenever they are in danger so both her and her friends had every right to kill your comrades as well. Now do yourself a favor and tell us why you attacked France."

"I will tell you nothing!" Lucius spat out.

Mark just gave a small chuckle as Heidern walked forward. "If you refuse to tell us then I might as well make you talk." He said.

Meanwhile Gabrielle was checking to see if Harry was fine and not hurt. Harry had just assured her he was fine and not hurt at all as she just hugged him. She saw the bodies of the people he had just killed and while it was shocking she had knew he had to kill them in order to truly stop them. Magical Britain refused to do anything that would stop them permanently from hurting another person so she felt he did the right thing.

It was just then Dumbledore showed up along with members of his order. Harry just stood still staring at them as Mark, Heidern, and the rest of the Ikari Warriors stood next to him. "You have one hell of a nerve showing up here after the stunt you had set up, Albus Dumbledore." Mark said as he glared at the old man.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are." Dumbledore replied as he looked at Mark.

"My name is Mark Wilkins, i happen to be an auror with the MACUSA." Mark answered.

"Why is the MACUSA here in Magical France?" Dumbledore then asked.

"That's classified which means it's none of your business." Mark responded.

"I'm afraid it is my business since you are responsible for the deaths of these people from Magical Britain." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, I'm not the one who attacked them. Their attacked was stopped by Commander Heidern of the Ikari Warriors." Mark replied as he pointed to Heidern only to see Dumbledore had no clue about him or the Ikari Warriors causing Mark to give out a sigh. "Figures Magical Britain doesn't know who they are." He said as he explained who the Ikari Warriors were and what they do.

"You didn't need to kill these people after all they can be redeemed." Dumbledore stated as he looked at Heidern.

"I gave them one chance to surrender and they chose not to surrender so I did what was best. After all I know your country's track record and can see why your war is still going on." Heidern replied.

Dumbledore was about to make some grand speech about how everyone deserved second chances only to be cut off by Mark. "Can it Dumbledore!" He shouted. "We know why they attacked here and how you basically set it up so you could swoop in and save the day gaining the trust of Magical France so they could help you. I mean I heard about how you tried bullying them but this is a whole new low which the other countries will hear about."

Dumbledore just gave a confused look. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." He said trying to keep himself calm at the fact that all of his plans were ruined by these muggles.

"We know you had someone tell Voldemort that Magical France was considering being your ally so Voldemort would launch an attack on France to get them to change their mind." Heidern replied as he pointed to a tortured Lucius Malfoy.

"Yeah, Mr. Malfoy there told us that someone told Voldemort that you were in talks of having Magical France help you in the war which last time I check wasn't true. It wasn't hard to figure out that all of it was just a trick to come to their rescue so they would owe you." Mark responded with a disgusted look.

Dumbledore just gave a frown at everything that was happening, sure he had set it up where Voldemort's followers would attack France killing several people but in the end him and the order would come to safe the day. Sure people had to die but their deaths were necessary in order to get Magical France to help them, in other words it was for the greater good. He knew he had to salvage what he could and he would start by having Lucius Malfoy come with him. "It's sad that all of you would think so poorly of me." He said in a disappointing tone. "Very well I will leave then but I will be taking Mr. Malfoy with me."

Mark just shook his head. "Not going to happen." He said. "He lead an attack on France so he will be answering to the ministry of Magical France and they are not dumb enough to fall for the Imperious trick like your country is."

Dumbledore began to show his anger hearing that. "I'm going to have to insist that he come with me!" He shouted.

Harry hearing Dumbledore's demands and him trying to manipulate the situation to his advantage gave a growl. "Okay enough of this!" He shouted as he revealed himself to Dumbledore and the order.

Dumbledore just gave a shocked look at seeing Harry in front of him alive, sure he looked younger than Charles now but he knew it was Harry. He didn't know how this was possible but he took it as a sign that would help him win the war and the greater good as well. "Harry my boy-"

Before Dumbledore could finish whatever cheap excuse he was about to use Harry punched him right in the face. "SAVE IT!" He roared out. "I haven't forgot how I died! You lied to me for my entire life telling me my parents were dead but in the end they were alive and raising my brother! You just used me until you didn't need me anymore then you had Charles kill me!"

"Harry, you're must be mistaken-" Dumbledore tried to say only to be cut of by Harry again.

"Like hell I am!" He screamed as he kicked him in the face only to be pulled back by Gabrielle who just hugged him.

"Harry, I know you're mad but don't let your anger make you do something that you can't take back. Please. Hedwig is happy that you're alive again. I'm happy your alive again. Don't throw away your life by giving into your anger." She said as Harry began to calm down.

As Gabrielle calmed him down and pulled him away Mark approached Dumbledore. "To be honest we really didn't want you finding out he was live again but I guess it was going to happen eventually. Imagine my surprise four years ago when he returned from the dead." He said.

"How is this possible?" Dumbledore asked as he got up. "There's no way he could of come back from the dead. I insist you tell me how he came back!"

"Sorry but that's need to know and you don't need or deserve to know." Mark said as a small grin formed on his face. "But I will tell you something he was never suppose to die that day and he was very cooperative in telling us about his years in Hogwarts."

It was then Dumbledore realized it was Harry who had told the MACUSA about what had happened at Hogwarts and about the Dursleys. Harry was the one who ruined his plans four years ago in trying to get the other countries to help him. He knew he messed up big time since he found out he chose the wrong boy while he had the real boy who lived killed but instead of admitting he made a mistake he chose to keep it to himself. However Harry being alive again changes everything, he need him back under his control. "Harry I insist you come me." He said only to be cut off by Heidern who threw a cutting projectile at him which cut into him lightly.

"Be grateful that I'm using the non-lethal version on you even though I should really use the lethal version however I will not let you hurt my son anymore." He said as he stood in front of him.

"Son? No, Harry is the son of James and Lily Potter." Dumbledore replied.

"Wrong he was there son but the moment his brother killed him, they made it clear that he was nothing to them. I saw he needed a family so I adopted him like I did with my daughter Leona."

"You had no right to do that!" Dumbledore shouted.

"I had every right. I saw a broken soul who needed help and I was willing to give it. I helped him become his own person than the one you had set him up to become and I don't regret it. Harry has proved himself to be a very capable person and soldier." Heidern stated.

"You turned him into a killer!" Dumbledore screamed out.

"Wrong! I turned him into his own person allowing him to think for himself than the puppet you wanted him to be!" Heidern yelled as his team backed him up.

"Enough!" Mark shouted getting their attention. "In case you forgot Heidern there are more important things we need to discuss so I suggest you and your team go back with Ms. Blanctorche. The French ministry should be sending their aurors here soon so I suggest you go back to the mansion and wait for me. I will explain everything had happened here."

"I will stay here and help explain as well." Gabrielle said.

"Very well, your help would be very much appreciated." Mark replied as he looked at Dumbledore. "Now you have two choices: you can either stay here and explain yourself or you go back to Magical Britain and try to prepare your country for your stupidity."

Dumbledore just gave a sigh knowing he had no choice but to retreat for now. It would give him time to think of a way to get Harry back to Magical Britain even. Dumbledore then disappeared with his order as Heidern gave a sigh. "I take it we have not seen the last of him." He said as Mark shook his head.

"No we have not. Knowing him he will try to pull whatever he can to get Harry back." Mark replied. "Too bad he is part of your team now."

"No way am I giving my son up." Heidern said as he began to walk off with his team and Harry along with Elisabeth, Ash, and Shen Woo.

Mark just stayed with Gabrielle as the French aurors arrived and explained the events that happened as well as handing Lucius Malfoy to them. The aurors were shocked to find out that Harry Potter was alive again and part of the Ikari Warriors, they knew it would be revealed to the rest of the wizarding world soon but also knew about the Ikari Warriors and what would happen if Magical Britain try to take him back. They soon left with Lucius Malfoy while Mark and Gabrielle went back to the Blanctorche mansion to discuss about the upcoming King of Fighters Tournament. While they knew whoever was hosting the tournament had an ulterior motive as well as an agenda. Everyone knew they had to prepare themselves for what could happen as well as who they were going to face however they also knew Dumbledore was bound to try something as well.

Harry didn't know what to expect but his team made it clear he was not alone and they would help him when he needed it. Harry couldn't help but be thankful for his team or in better words his family. He didn't know what was going to come during the KOF tournament or after that but knew he wouldn't be alone anymore.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
